The present invention relates to the design of structural braces in braced frame structures that provides for an improvement of the brace load carrying capacity in structural braced frames. Existing braces may be potentially improved by reducing the weight, the fabrication costs and time, and the strength of thereof. Embodiments of the invention provide solutions to these and other problems.